Ray's new image
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray is bored with the clothes he has.He asks Hilary to come with him to the Mall.does he just need her to help find him some new clothes or is it something else?


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Ray's new image**

"Same old, same old"

Ray said looking through his wardrobe.

The Neko sighed and sat on his bed putting on his usual season 3 attire.

Sure he had two other matching pairs of clothes and other random items of clothing but he wanted to change his image a little.

An Idea filters through his head and his golden orbs widen with a smirk gracing his lips.

The teen grabbed his wallet and counted the money inside and went off in search of breakfast before the one maned plague of locusts cleared everything out.

After Breakfast he went in search of the one person he needed.

"Hilary?" he asked

no reply, he had saw her earlier after breakfast but she quickly vanished.

"Hilary?" he asked

Ray entered the lounge to see the Brunette dozing.

"Should I wake her?" he thought.

Suddenly without warning Ray sneezed, waking the brunette.

"wha?

Oh, hi Ray...I was just resting my eyes"

Hilary sat up

Ray rolled his.

"Hilary, I need you to come with me to the mall."

"The mall?

But you hate the mall, you only go like twice a year"

"I know but I need your help to pick out some new clothes, I'll buy you lunch and something of your choice"

"so you want my help?"

"yeah" the Neko responded.

"and I can have anything of my choice?"

he nodded.

"sure I'll go"

his face lit up.

"Thanks Hil" Ray said hugging her, Hilary only blushed.

"I'll get my cellphone and tell the others where were going"

She vanished with a little skip in her step.

Ray just chuckled.

She quickly returned with her phone and went to tell Max and Tyson.

"TYSON, MAX"

she yelled making the two bladers loose concentration.

Draciel flew out and hit a tree as Dragoon left the stadium aimed for the neko who was about to go through the door, Ray saw it luckily and ducked.

"Hilary!

What the hell was that all about, we were BLADING" Tyson said storming up to Hilary

"Just saying that me and Ray are off to the Mall, so you two go back to playing with your Blade things"

"you and Ray are going to the Mall?" the blond asked all signs of anger quickly leaving the two.

"yeah, I asked Hilary if she could come with and help me pick out some new clothes" The Neko said stepping out still bare foot and walking over to Tyson with Dragoon, a little bit of cream colored paint on it after its meeting with the wall.

"thanks Ray" The Dragoon master said taking the Beyblade out of Ray's hand.

Ray nodded and went back inside to put on his shoes.

Ray and Hilary ran down to the bus stop to catch the next bus into town.

When they arrived at the Mall, Hilary saw Ray cringe a little

"its going to be okay, why don't you like coming here?"

Ray spoke two words.

"fan girls"

"excuse me?"

"Fan girls.

When I first came to this Mall alone to Meet Mariah, it was just after the Russian world Championships, she wanted to know how I was getting on after the whole Bryan incident.

I went into the main area looking for the Cafe, with my recent bad luck there was a Beyblading convention, one girl looked and screamed in delight"

Ray changed his voice to make it more girlish

"its Ray!

ITS RAY!

LOOK"

He went back to hi normal tone

"after that, I knew I was screwed.

They were all coming for me, all sorry about my injuires and thrusting publicity pictures with pens in my face, I signed a few.

Soon, it grew to much so I ran and they chased me.

I was more scared of them than Bryan, I couldn't loose them and I was cornered also panicking.

I sat down by the wall as they approached and cried a little, then a pink Beyblade cleared path and they were screaming.

Mariah came to me"

"I'm sorry Ray"

"don't be, I'm still always a little anxious coming here"

They both entered the Mall and looked around.

So far, so good.

"Why didn't you tell any of the Bladebreakers?"

"I was embarrassed"

"So, where do you want to go first?"

The Neko scanned the stores in his line of sight.

"That one" he said looking at the sports shop

The walls were lined with sports accessories, a sign pointed to clothes on the next floor.

Hilary and Ray took the escalator up a floor.

"see anything you like?" she asked the neko who was already browsing.

"not yet" he said

"how much money can you spend?"

"well, I have my credit card but I have 67,302.89 yen with me"

"wow" Hilary's eyes widened.

"it really pays to be on the best team in the BBA" Ray said looking at a black T-shirt with a picture of Dragoon on it.

"who ever buys this T-Shirt, the money will go a quarter to the company who made it, another quarter goes to the BBA and the rest goes into our pockets"

"Interesting" she said

Ray returned the T-shirt to the rack and continued looking.

"aha" he said, Ray picked up a white shirt with Driger on it with the words

"The eye of the Tiger?"

Hilary asked

"do you like it?

This was the first shirt design with Driger printed on it"

"I do like it"

Ray put the shirt over his right shoulder,

"just need some pants, trousers or jeans now"

Ray found a pair of red pants quickly.

"Okay, just need to find a blue jacket" he said to Hilary who was eyeing a pink T-shirt with _BBA _written on.

"you want it?" he asked her snapping her out of her trance

"no, there's a blue double pocket Jacket behind you"

"thanks" Ray picked it up and scouted for the changing rooms.

"wait here" he asked

Hilary nodded.

Ray vanished and came out a minute later, Hilary nearly fell over laughing.

"and whats wrong with it?" he asked the brunette

"nothing, it suits you, really"

"cool" Ray said

The Neko changed back and payed for the clothes.

"Shoes next" Ray said, Ray went off

"Come on Hilary" he said back to the Brunette.

Hilary sighed and walked after the rarely impatient Neko-Jin.

Ray entered a shop called "The Shoe Shack".

"wow, so many shoes" Hilary chirped.

"yeah I totally agree.

Well it isn't called the shoe shack for nothing Hil"

They both browsed the shelves.

"This year I think I'll go for shoes with laces and forget slip on shoes"

So he turned his attention to the shoes with laces.

There were so many kinds with different color schemes.

"Which one, which one?"

"I think you might like this one" Hilary gave Ray a shoe that was black and had red trims.

"hay, that is a nice design."

"what about this one?"

She showed him the shoe that was behind her back.

It was white and had gold trims.

"sweet" Ray said with a glint in his eye.

He went up to the desk

"hi, do you have this pair in size 8?"

The man nodded and went through a door and into the back of the shop

He quickly returned with a box.

"Thanks" Ray said taking the box and sitting down.

He removed his shoes and put his barefoot in them, it felt weird at first as the material came into contact with the skin on his feet but he soon adjusted to the feel.

Ray tied the laces and stud up.

One foot in front of the other.

It was a tight fit but Ray knew the shoes would be molded to his feet.

After a minute he put them back in their box and put his old shoes on.

"thanks for picking them out Hil"

"no prob"

"seen anything yet?" he asked the Brunette

She shuck her head and Ray went of to pay.

Once Ray had payed he turned to Hilary

"Ready for lunch?"

he asked, Hilary's stomach purred.

"well, lets go and eat"

Hilary nodded.

They both stud at the railings by the escalator.

"where to go?" Hilary asked, looking around.

Her face lit up.

"bingo" she whispered but Ray heard her.

"where?"

"SUBWAY!"

She grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him down the stairs.

"HILARY!" Ray exclaimed.

Luckily there wasn't a big queue so they weren't waiting for long.

Ray had never eaten here before, never seen the ads or heard of that American guy who lost all that weight eating their sandwiches.

Hilary told him how they operate and what to say.

"I know what to say" Ray said

he looked at the board.

"yes?" she said to Ray

"Hi, can I have a...foot long meatball marinara on hearty Italian bread please?"

she nodded and prepared it.

"Single or double cheese?"

"Double"

"would you like it toasted?"

"yes please"

She slipped it in for the 15 seconds and went to Hilary.

"any salads?" she asked Ray

"Lettuce aaaand Tomato's"

"Sauce?"

he looked over what was there.

"Light mayo"

She pushed the Sandwich together and cut it.

"Thats it and were together"

After Ray payed they went to a table.

Hilary's phone rang.

"hello?

Tyson!

Don't worry, were fine."

Ray was eating and listening in.

"he's the one dragging me around the shops, he's never been like this, were eating now or well Ray is.

Talk later...bye"

"guess that was Tyson, what did he want?"

"he wanted to know if we were ok".

"oh"

they ate in silence.

After they ate Ray went back to the shops, he bought two extra shirts, one was red and had a Yin-yang on the back, another was orange with the BBA logo on the front.

He bought a pair of jeans and a pair of green trousers.

Ray went from shop to shop and bought a green armless shirt and green matching pants, Hilary suggested he buys more belts as the one he had was getting a little worn.

So he buys another Red one, a green one, a yellow one and a blue one.

He also bought an extra packet of Boxers and hair Ties, he also bought another headband.

"well, thats enough of me.

Lets get something you want"

The Brunettes eyes lit up like two torches.

She went into the shops, looking around.

Hilary found a beautiful blue dress with little diamonds running up the dress.

The poor Neko almost fainted when he saw the price.

"26,967.30!"

"you said I could have anything"

Ray sighed and reached in his wallet for his credit card, Mariah was never this expensive!

They went over to the counter and Ray paid.

He knew it was physiological but his credit card actually felt lighter.

"well, anything else you want to do or should we get the bus back now?"

"I think we should get home now...my feet hurt a little"

"sure thing Hil"

Ray and Hilary caught the next home after waiting about ten minutes.

"were back!" Ray said opening the door

"Hay guys...how was the Mall?" The Blond asked

"Fine...how was everything here?" Hilary asked

"cool, me and Tyson bladed for the better half of the morning but then Tyson got tired and started at the other talent he's famous for.

He stopped about an hour ago then fell asleep and his head fell onto the plate.

Tyson hasn't moved since then...oh he fell on the floor"

They all laughed and Tyson woke up

"oh hey guys" he said walking through the kitchen door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"The Kraken awakes" Max said

"Did we wake you Tyson?" asked Ray

"ha...ha...ha" Tyson said sarcasticly.

"how was the Mall?"

Did you two find anything you liked?"

"you bet...Hil lets change and show them what we got?"

"ok"

Ray and Hilary showed the others what Ray had bought them.

"hay, those are some cool clothes" Max said

"They do suit you guys" said Tyson

"good eye" he continued.

Beywriter: This is another of the stories that was accidentally deleted and I had to write again from the beginning.

Max: I think it turned out well

Ray: So do I, I finally get more clothes and everyone finds out why I hate the Mall

Tyson: well we hope you enjoyed reading it as well as we had fun making it...again.

Beywriter: (Glares at Tyson)

Max: so please review to make Beywriter happy

Everyone: Bye


End file.
